familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Resolved White (1615-1687)
}} Biography Resolved White’s father William White (1570-1621) died on February 21, 1621. With her husband's death, Susanna, with her newborn son Peregrine and five-year-old Resolved, became the only surviving widow out of the many families who perished that first winter. On May 12, 1621 Resolved’s mother Susanna married widower Edward Winslow (1595-1655), a Mayflower and later a Plymouth colony notable with whom she had five children, one of whom was Josiah Winslow, future Plymouth governor. Marriage & Family 1st Marriage: Judith Vassall Judith Vassall on November 5, 1640 in Scituate. She was born in England c.1619 and buried in Marshfield on April 3, 1670. Her father was William Vassall, one of the founders of Massachusetts Bay Colony. Her mother was Anne King. # William White, born 10 or 18 April 1642 and died in Marshfield January 24, 1695. He apparently never married.17 # John White, born March 11, 1644 and died before 1684/5.17 # Samuel White, born in Scituate March 13, 1646 and died between March 1729/30 and April 1731. Married Rebecca ____. She was born c.March 13, 1646 and died in Rochester June 25, 1711 in her 65th year.18 # Resolved White (Jr.), born November 12, 1647 and may have died early in 1670. He was buried in Marshfield March 27, 1670 a week before the burial of his mother.17 # Anna White, born in Scituate June 4 or 5 1649 and died in Concord May 25, 1714 at age 64. Married John Hayward in Concord June 2, 1671. He was born in Concord December 20, 1640 and died there November 22, 1718 at age 78. He was the son of George and Mary ____ Hayward.19 # Elizabeth White, born in Scituate June 4, 1652 and was living March 10, 1712/13. She married Obadiah Wheeler (Jr.) in Concord July 17, 1672. He was born in Concord c.1650 and was living March 10, 1712/13. He was the son of Obadiah Wheeler Sr.20 # Josiah White, born in Scituate September 1654 and died in Boxford between March 3 and June 5, 1710. He married before December 30, 1680 Remember Read. She was baptized in Salem April 26, 1657 and was living in Salem May 20, 1721. She was the daughter of Thomas and Mary ____ Read. # Susannah White, born August 1656. No further record.21 2nd Marriage : Abigail Lord Abigail (______) Lord, widow of William Lord, in Salem on October 5, 1674. She was born in England c.1606 and died in Salem between June 15 and 27, 1682. No children of record. Vital Records * 1623 Plymouth Land Census * In the 1627 Division of Cattle, both "Resolued" (sic) and his brother Peregrine were listed in the Third Lot under Capt. Standish in the family of Edward Winslow, his wife Susanna Winslow and their sons Edward and John Winslow.11 * About 1638 the Winslows with young Peregrine and Resolved White, moved to Green Harbor, now called Marshfield.12 * On August 3, 1640, Resolved White was granted 100 acres in Scituate next to Mr. William Vassall’s land. William Vassal was his father-in-law. On March 7, 1642/3 he was granted more land in Scituate.13 * In February 1642/43, a new church was founded in Scituate by William Vassall and other dissenters from the existing English Puritan church. Members, known as the “Vassall Group”, called their new church the "Second Church" of Scituate. Judith White, daughter of William Vassall and wife of Resolved White, was one of the founding members of this new church. But the religious situation in the colony finally forced religious dissenter William Vassall to leave for England a few years later never to return to the colony.14 * In the 1643 Able to Bear Arms (ATBA) list for Scituate "Resolued" (sic) White is listed with his father-in-law "Mr. Willam Vassell", and his brother-in-law "John Vassell". John Vassall later became a person of historic note and a wealthy Caribbean plantation owner.15 * The will of William Vassall Esq. of Barbados, dated July 31, 1655, named his daughter Judith White, wife of Resolved White.16 * On May 11, 1657, Resolved White was in Barbados, West Indies, to witness the sale by his sister-in-law Mary Vassall of her share of her father William Vassall's plantation at St. Michaels. The sale was to her brother-in-law, Nicholas Ware, a merchant of St. Michaels Barbados, who was the husband of her sister Anna.1316 * On June 1, 1658 he was made a Freeman of Plymouth County.13 * On March 17, 1662 Resolved White of Scituate, planter, sold land in Scituate to William Wills. On September 25, 1663 Judith, wife of Resolved White, acknowledged the sale.1316 * On June 3, 1668 Resolved White was elected surveyor of highways for Marshfield. On May 29, 1670 White was in the list of Freemen of Marshfield. * On July 4, 1674 White deposed he was aged 59 years. The July 2, 1675 will of Governor Josiah Winslow names brother Resolved White. (Josiah Winslow was a half-brother, being a son of Edward Winslow.) * In 1676, Resolved was a soldier in King Philip's War of 1676, and in 1680, he became a freeman in Salem before moving back to Marshfield a couple of years later.16 * On May 9, 1678 Resolved White, aged about 63 years, deposed. (Essex Co.) In June 1679, he again deposed; he was aged about 63 years. (Essex Co.) On 2:1:1679/80 Abigail White (2nd wife of White), aged about 74 years, deposed. (Essex Co.) May 19, 16801316 Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memorium on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. Pilgrim Monument National Monument to the Forefathers, commemorates the Mayflower Pilgrims, (including this person) who came to Plymouth Colony in 1620 on the Mayflower. Dedicated on August 1, 1889, it is thought to be the world's largest solid granite monument. Located on an 11 acre hilltop site on Allerton Street in Plymouth, Massachusetts. References * MainTour Plymouth Colony References * William White (1570-1621)/List of Famous Descendants Category: People honored on National Monument to the Forefathers Category: Mayflower passengers Category: Plymouth Colony Category: Migrants from England to Plymouth Colony